villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katinka Ingaborgovinananananana
Katinka Ingaborgovinananananana is the secondary antagonist of Zoolander and its sequel Zoolander 2. She is portrayed by Milla Jovovich and Kristen Wiig. History Zoolander Katinka is the tough and chief henchwoman to the fashion mogul Jacobim Mugatu and is often seen accompanying and aiding him. Mugatu and Derek Zoolander's agent Maury Ballstein are charged by the fashion industry with finding a model who can be brainwashed into assassinating the new progressive-leaning Prime Minister of Malaysia, allowing them to retain cheap child labor in the country. Though Mugatu has previously refused to work with Derek for any show, Derek accepts Mugatu's offer to star in the next runway show. Mugatu takes Derek to his headquarters, masked as a day spa, where Katinka is disguised as a nurse and Derek is conditioned to attempt the assassination when the song "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood is played. Matilda, feeling partially responsible for Derek's retirement, becomes suspicious of Mugatu's offer and, tipped off by an anonymous caller, tries to enter the spa, but is thrown out. Matilda tries to voice her concerns to Derek once he leaves, but he ignores her. Matilda follows Derek to a pre-runway party, where, upon being challenged by Hansel, Derek loses to Hansel in a "walk-off" judged by David Bowie. Matilda receives another anonymous call to meet at a nearby cemetery. Matilda along with Derek find the anonymous caller is hand model J.P. Prewett, who explains that the fashion industry has been behind several political assassinations, and the brainwashed models are soon killed after they have completed their task. Katinka and her aides attack the group, forcing Derek and Matilda to flee. At the fashion show, Matilda tries to intercept Derek, but Katinka thwarts her. As Derek takes the runway, Mugatu's DJ starts playing "Relax", activating Derek's mental programming. Before Derek can reach the Prime Minister, Hansel breaks into the DJ booth and switches the music to Herbie Hancock's "Rockit", breaking Derek's conditioning. Hansel and the DJ have a brief "breakdance" fight before Hansel eventually unplugs the system, moments before Derek was about to snap the Prime Minister's neck. Hansel then tries to tell everyone Mugatu's plan. Angered, Katinka flips onto the stage and points a gun at Derek, but Hansel snatches the gun away, using a yo-yo, while Matilda kicks Katinka's feet out from under her, causing her to fall. Matilda grabs Katinka's gun and points it at Katinka, who mocks her, saying she doesn't have the guts. Matilda hits Katinka in the face with the gun, causing her mouth to bleed. Mugatu's plan is thwarted and he is arrested, while Derek is thanked by the Prime Minister. Zoolander 2 Katinka disguises herself as Alexanya/Bronwyn Atoz, the owner of the House of Atoz fashion show. After Mugatu escapes from prison, Hansel infiltrates the House of Atoz, where he witnesses Mugatu reuniting with Alexanya/Katinka/Bronwyn and killing Don Atari. In this film, Katinka/Alexanya/Bronwyn is romantically involved with Mugatu and his girlfriend/accomplice. In the ending battle, Alexanya attacks Valetina, who unmasks her as Katinka. After her unmasking, the two of them "sexy fight" as the men watch in delight, except for Todd, who is disgusted. After Mugatu's death, it is possible that she and Evil DJ are arrested along with the other fashion designers involved in Mugatu's plan. Gallery Katinkaa.png Alexanya_Atoz.png Zoolander-2-Alexanya.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil